


This is me trying

by MagicClem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (but flash is really gay for peter), (nothing too explicit but flash's parents are bad parents), (the romance is pretty secondary here), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullying, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash-centric fic, Gay Flash Thompson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Listen no one in the spidey-squad is straight, Multi, and ignores everything that happened after, basically takes place after homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/pseuds/MagicClem
Summary: From the moment Flash woke up that morning, he knew this would be a really bad day. The kind where nothing goes the way you want, where everything that can go wrong will go wrong and you just go with it because there is nothing else to do than just go on because it’s just that kind of day.Or, after a truly terrible day, Flash realizes that he is a terrible person. He decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	This is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this long, very self-indulgent Flash Redemption Fic because I love him a lot. I didn't know if I should post it or not but my little cousin and my incredible friend AnnabethBarnes both said it was really good, so here I am! I hope you guys will enjoy this!

From the moment Flash woke up that morning, he knew this would be a really bad day. The kind where nothing goes the way you want, where everything that can go wrong will go wrong and you just go with it because there is nothing else to do than just go on because it’s just that kind of day. You know those days where you’re like, this might as well happen? 

First, Flash was late because he overslept. Whoever invented the snooze option on the alarm clock is an evil asshole who just wanted people to be late by thinking they can have 5 more minutes and then waking up realizing it’s been 30 minutes and they are very late. Or maybe Flash is an idiot who keeps pushing the snooze button on his alarm clock instead of waking up. It’s one of those but Flash would say the first option. 

Because he woke up late, he had to hurry up to get dressed, grab something he will be able to eat on his way to school and leave if he doesn’t want to be too late. Which he hates because Flash is not someone very productive in the mornings so having to be quick when all he wants is _5 more minutes of sleep_ is the worst (never mind that it’s this exact mentality that puts him in this situation in the first place, it’s too early for Flash to think about the inconsistency of his own mind).

Because he is in such a hurry, he doesn’t realize he forgot his phone in his bedroom until he is already at the subway station and he can’t go back. This means that he will have to spend his day without his phone, which is not fucking great. 

He is also not happy about being forced to take public transportation because he hates it more than he hates the guy who invented the snooze button of alarm clocks. There was a time where he would go to school in his car and it was great but then, Homecoming night happened and Spider-Man took his car and then crashed it. Flash doesn’t really regret letting Spider-Man take his car, because it’s Spider-Man, he is great, he looks out of the neighbourhood, he has a dope suit and he is really really cool. Flash was happy that he was able to help him. It was totally worth his father’s anger when he found out. And his father had been really really mad. Flash had never been more scared of his father in his entire life. For a moment, Flash thought his father was going to hit him. 

(It’s been a while since his father yelled at him. Most of the time, he just ignores him and Flash thinks that sometimes, he likes it best when his father screams. At least, it shows that he still cares enough to waste his precious time on him. Most of the time, Flash’s dad just ignores him and Flash doesn’t care at all, except that he completely does).

But his father didn’t hit him. Instead, he told him that he would never drive one of _his_ cars ever again and that he wanted a car, Flash would pay for it himself. He also said something about Flash being a worthless son and a complete waste of resource, but that was nothing new. So Flash has to take the subway and he hates it. 

He was obviously late in class and of course, he started with Spanish, which he actually likes just fine but the teacher has no tolerance for any kind of lateness, which is why Flash gets detention. At this point, Flash is becoming hyper-aware of the fact that this is just going to be the worst day and he already wants it to end. Even worst, Peter Parker is with him and Flash hates Peter Parker and his stupid face. 

The rest of the day is just that bad. First, he gets a A- in chemistry, which is not that bad but Flash knows it’s not enough for his dad, who will just look at him with that look that says "I am not surprised and I would be disappointed if I didn’t already know you were worthless". Flash worked hard for this test and he only got an A- but obviously, Peter Parker got an A+, even if he never pays attention in class, because life is unfair like that. And because this day is the worst, Flash decides to make fun of Peter, because he can. It doesn’t make him feel good in any way, shape or form and Flash knows that bullying someone is really not ok and bullying Peter Parker is a special kind of evil because he is nothing but kind to everyone but Flash doesn’t care. He is miserable and if this day can’t get better, he can at least make sure he is not the only one who is miserable. 

The universe decides to punish him for bullying Peter Parker by making him have to sit through lunch with the nerd in his sight. Even worse, he gets to see Parker with his girlfriend, MJ, who also happens to be the Academic Decathlon Captain and the most terrifying person Flash ever met. And Peter and MJ as a couple are annoying because they are disgustingly cute. And it’s not even that they are extremely affectionate in public, because that’s just gross. It’s always in the detail, in the way they look at each other or hold hands or just act around each other. Disgustingly cute. Flash is not jealous of Peter, because yeah, sure, MJ is pretty or something but she really isn’t Flash’s type. 

(Flash doesn’t like to think about who exactly is his "type". Some things are better left deep inside his mind, where he doesn’t have to think about those things. There is no need to bother himself with an unpleasant truth.)

He still has to suffer with Ned, Peter and MJ during Academic Decathlon. He can make fun of Peter about his supposed Stark Internship. To be perfectly honest, it’s one thing Flash doesn’t know if it’s true or not. He knows Peter well enough to know he is not the kind of person who wants to bring attention upon himself (they used to be best friends after all, not that Flash thinks about that too much). So, it would make no sense to make that up. On the other hand, Stark Industry doesn’t take kids from high school as interns (he knows because he checked), so how could Peter get an internship? Unlike most of the other people in the Academic Decathlon Team who don’t believe the story of Peter’s internship, Flash doesn’t just ignore the subject, he prefers to make a joke about it, even when Ned and MJ tell him to shut up and that the internship is real. Whatever their words don’t mean anything, they would say anything to help Parker. 

After the Academic Decathlon, Flash goes to the secretariat because he forgot his phone at home and needs to tell his mom he will be late for dinner. He honestly doesn’t think she would notice or even care, but it’s better to be sure. So, he calls her and of course, because it’s not a good day, she doesn’t answer so he just leaves a message and hopes she won’t have any questions. Then, he has to go to detention. Which is boring and too long. 

So yeah, by the time Flash gets out of school, it’s almost 8 pm and because it’s winter, it’s already dark. And it's cold because that’s more fun for the universe if everything's the worst. Flash at this point just wants to get home and finally put an end to this terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. 

Flash is walking towards the subway station when he notices a dude in front of him. Well, he doesn’t notice him, not until the dude bumped into him on his way and doesn’t even apologize. Not that Flash is surprised, people are the worst, but still, is it so hard to ask for some politeness. Maybe that’s the universe's way of making him understand that if he wants people to be kinder, he should maybe start with himself but whatever, Flash doesn’t like to think like that, it’s easier to pretend he has never done anything wrong in his life, ever. (He can’t almost hear Abe pressing the bell in Academic Decathlon and says “that is false” and he hates it.) Flash doesn’t yell at the guy, because that would be useless and he doesn’t want any trouble. With the day he had so far, he is pretty sure that saying something will get him into trouble and he doesn’t want trouble, he wants to go home. 

But, because it is the worst day and Murphy’s law does say that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Flash doesn’t notice that the guy who bumped into him earlier is now following him. Well, he does notice… Only a few seconds before the guy drags him into a dark alley (because _of course_ there is a dark alley) and puts a knife on his throat and asks him to give him everything he has. 

Flash has never been more scared in his entire life (well, maybe except that one time in the elevator in Washington, that was also really scary). He can feel the blade on his neck, it’s sharp and cold and terrifying. Flash really wants to be brave here, to be like his hero Spider-Man and to fight back but he is not Spider-Man and he is so scared. So instead, he just gives the guy the money he has on him (it’s not even that much) and his watch (it’s a gift from his father and he will be so mad, but Flash would rather be alive). The criminal takes his things and then looks confused and Flash knows this will not end well. 

"Where’s your phone? "

"I don’t have it."

He can barely recognize his own voice, it’s distorted with fear. It sounds like he is crying, probably because he is crying, even if he didn’t realize that until that very moment. The guy clearly doesn’t believe him, judging by how his jaws clench and how his eyes get darker. 

"You think I’m an idiot?"

Well, the guy doesn’t wear a mask and doesn’t wear gloves and there are many security cameras around here, so Flash does thing that he is stupid but he won’t say that to his face. Not when the man is so mad, not when he can feel the knife on his throat. The man is applying more pressure on it and Flash can feel something liquid on his neck and he doesn’t even need to see it to know that it is his blood and that the man is cutting him because there is too much pressure on his throat. He is going to die now, on a shitty day and no one will miss him because his father hates him, his mother doesn’t care, his friends don’t care and he is a jerk with everyone in his life so no one will feel bad about his death. He is going to die here, in a dark alley and Flash can’t move, paralized by fear. But he doesn’t die. Instead, they both hear a noise and suddenly, some weird fluid appears and Flash doesn’t even have time to process what is happening and the man is webbed on the wall and Spider-Man appears in front of him. If it was a normal occasion, Flash would probably fanboy because it’s _Spider-Man_ but right now, he can’t move, he can’t speak, he can’t think. The man is gone but he can almost feel the blade still on his neck. He doesn’t even realize that Spider-Man is talking to him, not until the super-hero puts a hand on his shoulder. Then, Flash is very aware of the situation and he looks up and Spider-Man asks him if he is alright. Flash nods even if he doesn’t feel alright at all but Spider-Man seems to know anyway. 

"We should call the police," he says. 

(If Flash’s brain was not still in shock, maybe he would notice that the voice is strangely familiar.)

"I… I don’t have my phone," he says. 

"It’s alright, I’m gonna call them."

Then he asks someone named Karen to do it and Flash has questions but he doesn’t ask. He is not even sure he would be able to ask them right now. No, right now, he is just feeling tired, all the stress from the attack leaving his body and he terrified of being alone again, so he just turns his attention toward Spider-Man, his hero and says:

"Don’t leave me alone, please."

He hates how shaky his voice is like he is a moment away from falling apart but Spider-Man just says "of course dude" and sits next to him. 

There is an awkward silence and Flash could say so many things he wants to say, like "you’re my hero", "thank you for saving me" or "thank you for everything you’re doing for the neighbourhood" but instead, the worst part of his brain decides to take over without his consent and he asks: 

"Do you really know Peter Parker?"

And sure, Flash can’t actually see his face but Spider-Man looks very surprised like he didn’t expect him to say that. After a moment, he says:

"Yeah, sure, Peter Parker. Great dude. Met him through his Stark Internship."

Spider-Man seems uncomfortable and Flash really regrets asking the question but thankfully for both of them, they hear the sirens, which means the police is almost there. Spider-Man gets up and says something about him not wanting to deal with the police and Flash nods because he knows the police does not appreciate Spider-Man. 

"Thanks for saving me," Flash says because it would be rude if he didn’t say it. 

"No problem! Take care Flash."

(If Flash’s brain was not still in shock, maybe he would wonder how Spider-Man knew his name, but he didn’t think twice about it, not until later, in his bed and at this point, he thinks that maybe he told the vigilante, even if he doesn’t remember. Or maybe he remembers from D.C. It’s normal, nothing weird.)

He gets home only for his dad to comment on how late he is and since he thinks he is too good to respect the rule in this house, he should just go to bed now, since dinner was served an hour ago. Flash just sighs and does as he is told. He is not hungry anyway. He just gets to bed and thinks about what just happened. 

He almost died, that’s what happened. A man put a knife on his throat and almost killed him and since Flash is a dick to everyone in his life, no one would care if he had died. His father wouldn’t care, his mom might care but even there he is not sure. His mom might not be as distant as his dad but she is still pretty distant. His friends from school don’t like him that much, they mostly like him because he has money, but they would not mourn him for more than a day (and even there, he thinks he is being generous, they would probably get over his death by lunchtime). 

He used to have real friends. Well, he has one real friend. Peter Parker and he were friends when they were kids. Best friends even. Most of the time, he likes to pretend he doesn’t really know what happened to them, but it’s a lie, of course, he knows. It was his fault and it was a mix of many different things and none of them had anything to do with Peter or his behaviour and all of them were about Flash and his own insecurities. Peter was smarter than him, kinder, funnier, and everything, he was better than him in every single way and Flash didn’t mind at first. It became a problem when his dad started making comments about Peter being "the son he wished he had" and instead of blaming the right person for that, he blamed it on Peter, it was easier (he feels terrible thinking about it now, it was never Peter’s fault. What kind of grade A asshole says something like that in front of his actual son?). There was also middle school, when Flash wanted nothing more than being popular and ditched Peter the second he could hang around "cooler" people, not that it was not related to the first problem. Being cooler than Peter was the only thing Flash could ever be (and even then, he can only accept that he failed, because Peter is cooler than Flash will ever be). So yeah, he fucked up his only good relationship in his life and for years, he pretends that he didn’t care and that he had everything he ever wanted. It’s funny how almost dying can break all the walls he built around his brain to rationalize his terrible behaviour. 

(Well, not all the walls, there is one still very much in place, still related to Peter and why Flash pushed him away and Flash won’t look at that now.)

So, Flash decided something that night. He is going to do better. He is going to be better. And he will start by stopping making fun of Peter and apologizing. And for the rest, he will think about it later, but that’s a start. 

* * *

Well, to the surprise of absolutely no one, being a better person is hard, especially when you have been a jerk for years and those habits are integrated so deep inside your brain that it’s almost natural at this point. So yeah, maybe being a better person is harder than what Flash thought it would be but he is nothing but determined. Almost dying can do that to a person. 

He doesn’t go to Peter and apologize because truth be told, he doesn’t know _how_. He can’t just go to him and say "hey Parker, remember when I used to be best friends but then I ditch you because I was jealous of you and also because I wanted to be cool? And then I started bullying you because I thought it would make me cool and also because I was angry with you for things that are not even your fault? Yeah, sorry about that." Well, maybe he could do something like that but he is scared that Peter won’t think it’s genuine. He would like to be friends with Peter again even if he knows it’s unlikely. Peter will not want to be his friend after everything he did to him all those years and Flash can’t blame him. 

So he doesn’t apologize, not at first at least. But he tries to be nicer. He doesn’t call him "Penis Parker" anymore, it was not even that great of an insulting nickname to begin with, it’s childish and it’s not funny. It’s hard not to because it’s almost automatic now, but Flash tries harder. 

(The first time he calls him "Parker", Peter looks surprised, like it’s not normal. That’s how Flash calls him when someone like a teacher is too close, but this time, there is no one who could punish him around, so "Parker" is unusual. Still, he doesn’t say a word about it and Flash does the same. When surprise leaves Peter’s face, it’s replaced with a small adorable smile, not for Flash or anyone but for himself and it makes Flash feel lighter like he is doing the right thing.)

But not calling him Penis is one thing, he also makes his friends stop with the damn nickname. He calls them out on this and when they look surprised, he tries to explain that the nickname sucks and they should grow up. They don’t look convinced. 

(Flash doesn’t even notice that Peter is around and can hear him. If he did, he would have noticed how pleasantly surprised Peter was.)

Flash stops teasing him. Honestly, it’s the harder part because Flash doesn’t _always_ try to be mean. Sometimes, it’s just for fun but because he is Flash, it makes him sound like a jerk. Teasing your friends is alright (as long as you don’t cross a line), it can be fun even but Flash and Peter are not friends. So, it’s hard because it’s easy to tease Peter who is a dork (an adorable one maybe, still a dork). It always comes so easily to Flash but now, he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t comment on the Stark Internship (Spider-Man said it was true and even if he was lying for some unknown reason and the internship is indeed fake, he should not be making fun of Peter anyway), he doesn’t say anything about anything and just let the boy live. And when his friends are trying to make fun of him or call him a liar because obviously, the Stark Internship is fake, Flash calls them out on it. They don’t like it and share looks that make Flash feel like an intruder in their group, but he doesn’t care. If their group consists of making fun of people they see as weaker than them (which is, truth be told, exactly what this group is), Flash is not sure he wants to be part of it. 

(Flash doesn’t know if Peter notices or not and frankly, it doesn’t matter. You don’t become a better person for people to congratulate you on being a better person now. You do it because it’s the right thing to do. Peter does notice though. He doesn’t say it, he doesn’t necessarily understand what is happening with Flash, but he notices.) 

Flash is not the one who makes a move toward Peter though. He tries to be better and thinks he is doing a good job (or at least a not bad one) but the one thing he should do is the one thing he can’t bring himself to do because it’s scary. Apologizing is hard and maybe the hardest part is just, making the step toward him. In the end, he doesn’t need to because of course, Peter does it for him. It happens after decathlon practice one night. Flash leaves, expecting Peter to be gone already but then, he sees him, waiting outside the room. Flash doesn’t say anything because Parker is probably waiting for MJ, who is always the last one to leave but surprisingly, Peter stops him and asks him if they can talk and of course Flash agrees. They walk toward the exit, Flash not knowing what to say and Peter clearly trying to find the words to say what he does want to say when finally he speaks.

"Are you alright?" he asks and of all things, Flash didn’t expect him to be _worried_ about him. 

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"You’ve just been… weird lately."

Weird is a nice way of saying "not as much of a jerk as usual" and it doesn’t surprise him that Peter is being kind because Peter is kindness personified. And Flash thinks that if he wants to apologize, he will probably never have a better opportunity. They are alone, they are talking already, he could not ask for a better setting. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Peter looks really surprised at that (maybe Peter is really surprised by Flash recently and that’s a very strange feeling). 

"Yeah, it’s just… Ok, so like, a month ago, when I was going home, there was this guy who tried to rob me and it was really scary you know. I’m fine because Spider-Man was there and saved me but I was really scared. I thought I was going to die. And I realized that I was a terrible person and that without Spider-Man, I would be dead and no one would have been sad about it.” 

"Don’t say that I’m sure it’s not true."

Of course, Parker would say something like that. Of course, he would, that’s who Peter is, the kindest soul he ever met, who knows Flash is a bully and still believes he is worth something. 

"It is and it’s not like I don’t deserve it because I’ve been a jerk to everyone, especially to you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. I know it’s not much compared to everything I did to you. We used to be good friends and I fucked it up and I was awful to you and I bullied you. I am really sorry."

There is a long pause, a heavy silence between them. Flash doesn’t dare to look at Peter because this is by far the most terrifying thing he ever did. Finally, Peter broke the silence between them :

"I don’t know what to say. I’m not sure I can forgive you, at least not yet, but I really appreciate it."

And frankly, it’s more than what Flash expected and that’s more than enough. Flash looks up and smiles shyly and Peter smiles back. And Flash’s heart skips a beat.

_Fuck._

* * *

Alright, maybe Flash has not been completely honest about why he pushed Peter Parker away. He has not been dishonest either because this has always been a very complicated matter and a huge mix of conflicted emotions and jealousy was definitively part of it because Flash’s dad wanted him to be the best at everything and if Flash was the best at something, he was the best at been forever in the second place. No matter how much he worked, Peter would be better than him. Peter was kinder, smarter, funnier, everything really and the only thing Flash was is richer than Peter and Flash has nothing to do with that. He was just born in a rich family and that’s not an accomplishment at all. So yeah, he was jealous of Peter for that, especially when his dad started clearly showing how he liked Peter more than his own son. Flash had always been jealous of Peter’s life too. He knows that Peter has been through terrible events in his life but still, Peter was so lucky and at the time, he probably didn’t even realize it but Flash would have done everything just to have parents like May and Ben Parker. They were kind and supportive and they love Peter unconditionally and would do anything to make him happy. It’s something Peter might not have realized back then but Flash did. Because Flash's family was nothing like that and he was envious of it. 

Flash’s mom didn’t really care about him. Well, she wanted him to be safe and healthy and in that way, she cared, but she never really cared beyond that. She was not the kind of mom to play with him, to support him, to do anything with him really. He was old enough now to think that his mom cared about his well being because it made her look like a good mom, even if it was shallow. But his mom was in this group of friends made of other rich moms and they loved to talk about how _great_ their children are, while never being there for said children. 

And Flash’s dad, well, that was worse. Flash’s dad was never home and when he was, he looked like he wished to be literally anywhere else. Like even being with his family was torture and he was doing it out of obligation. Well at least, when Flash was around, that’s how it looked because his dad did look happy when it was just him and his mom. It’s like Flash was an intruder in his own family. He never asked to be there, they made that choice for him and still, they made him feel like he was the unwanted one like he was an unnecessary weight his parents had to carry. 

Because of that, everything Flash did was to make his father happy. To make him feel like Flash mattered like he had a reason to be there, that he could be a valuable part of this family. It never worked because Flash was always a disappointment for his father. He was not good enough at school, still one of the top students but his father would settle for nothing less than first place. He was not even good at sport, at least not good enough to do anything with it. His father wanted him to become a lawyer, even making him work on it as a way to prepare for college but Flash was not very good at it and was quite frankly bored out of his mind by it. 

Flash knew the real reason his parents wanted a child had nothing to do with well, wanting a child. They wanted a child the way people want the latest StarkPhone or a very good car or a big house. Flash’s parents were all about appearance. Flash’s parents wanted to look perfect, even if this perfection was fake. So, his shallow parents married perfectly and got a perfect house and Flash’s mom became the perfect trophy wife and Flash’s dad became the perfect lawyer who creates his own firm, the perfect success story. And then, they had a child, because his father wanted an heir for the firm and because the perfect couple needs to have a child to become perfect parents. Flash’s parents were far from perfect anything, of course, because Flash lived with them and he saw what their "perfect family" really was. Flash’s dad was superficial, selfish, materialist, narcissistic, obsessed with social status above all else, violent, an alcoholic and is incapable of love, compassion or empathy. Flash’s mother is superficial, selfish, materialist, narcissistic, obsessed with social status above all else and lacks patience and real empathy. Both his parents "loved each other" in a way only narcissistic people can do, they see themselves in the other person.

So they had a child because it was part of what would make them a perfect family. After all, there was something wrong with a couple without children. They had a child because Flash’s mom wanted to be one of those "stay at home mothers", who give their money to nannies while they go out to yoga or charities or anything except being an actual mother. Flash’s dad wanted an heir to his law firm. Flash was a tool for them and when Flash turned out to not be what they wanted, they were less interested in him. At first, they tried to make him that perfect child, with scream and punishment and violence if necessary. Of course, never too much, nothing that would be visible for anyone outside because the perfect child can’t possibly have a black eye and perfect parents would never dare to hurt their child. But well, they were not perfect parents, as far from perfect as they can get and Flash can’t remember how many times his parents locked him in his room for a day, how many times he saw bruises on his stomach, how many times he had to hide bruises on his arm with long sleeves during summer, how many times his mother or his father told him he was worthless and a burden and an ungrateful spoiled brat. But nothing worked, nothing could turn Flash into the perfect child they wanted. So they both gave up on him, never cared about how he felt, always finding a way to put him down and always reminding him that the only reason why he was still there was because they couldn’t just throw him away like garbage and that he could at least do one thing right one day, which is to find a perfect girl they would like, get married and have a child that maybe would be a better heir for them. 

Which is part of the problem too. Because truth be told, Flash never actually liked girls. When he was young, it was not a problem because young boys are allowed to think girls are disgusting and have cooties or whatever. It was childish and his parents never failed to remind him that but it was accepted because children are just like that and even if his parents wished for their son to stop being a child, they could deal with their 5-year-old child being childish. But it never really went away. Sure, when he grew up, he stopped thinking girls were disgusting, but that didn’t change into a romantic interest. No, at the same time he realized that girls were not that bad, he also realized that boys were very very cute actually. Boys were cute in the way he was supposed to think girls were cute. Boys were cute in a way his father thought was disgusting. Of course, he never said it to Flash, he never sat him down to talk about the sin of same-sex attraction because he didn’t need to do that. It was in the way his father said making gay marriage legal was wrong and an attack of American value. It was in the way his father talked about gay people on tv, how they shouldn’t promote their "lifestyle" because the children could see it. It was in the way he talks about gay people being killed and could only say that it was just the price to pay when you lived "like a pervert". It was in the way Flash’s uncle had visited all the time until one day, his parents just cut him out of the family because his uncle could choose to "pursue this unnatural lifestyle" but they could choose to not support him in it. It was in the vocabulary he used, it was hate coming through every word. Flash’s parents never sat him down and told him what they thought about being gay. They didn’t need to because, for them, it was very obvious, there was only one correct opinion on the matter. 

So it was terrifying, realizing when he grew up that he liked boys. And it was all Peter Parker’s fault really. He was his gay awakening after all, the first boy he ever liked. He was young and Peter was his best friend but also, his hair is always messy in a very cute way, his eyes are pretty and when he laughs, Flash can feel butterflies in his tummy. He was smart and funny and pretty and Flash wanted to hold his hand. He couldn’t do that of course, his father would have killed him. 

So yeah, that was a big reason why he pushed Peter away. Because he liked Peter and he couldn’t like Peter. So he pushed him away, start to hang out with cooler people and bullied Peter in the hope his stupid crush will go away and he would become _normal_. 

Of course, it never happened because the crush never went away. It changed after a while, less a crush on Peter as a person because he doesn’t know who Peter is anymore and more a crush on Peter as an impossible boy he could never have. It never happened even if his friends made homophobic jokes all the time. He laughs with them because if he doesn’t, they might see the truth. It never happened because deep down, Flash knew there was nothing he could change. 

* * *

Maybe Flash should have seen it coming. He was being too nice to people and his friends obviously noticed because they are not stupid. Their group functions on the basis that they need to participate in a certain type of group activities, which is a very nice way of saying that they are a group of bullies who bond over the fact that they are bullies. Except Flash doesn’t want to be a bully and is trying very hard to not be one, and it’s not just about Parker (he was never the only kid they were bullying, though he might have been one of their main targets). He knows he is not being a part of the group because of this. He also knows that he is not that close to his group of friends, none of them truly cares about him and that’s fair because he doesn’t really care about them either. Part of him knows that not being a part of the group would backfire at him at some point. Still, maybe because Flash has always been really good at being in denial, he didn’t see it coming until the moment it happens. 

It’s lunch and goes back to his friends holding his tray. He wants to sit at his usual seat but Carl puts his backpack on the chair and Flash knows something is wrong. His friends all seem to know and Flash hates it. But he doesn’t need to ask what is going on, because he knows. It’s the moment for them to exclude him and of course, they want it to be public. They want it to hurt. They want it to be humiliating. Carl is the first one to speak.

"You can’t sit with us," he says like he is a Plastic from _Mean Girls_. Flash never had strong feelings about Carl but at this moment, he kinda hates him. 

"Listen," Jake says, "if you want to defend Penis Parker and the other freaks, be our guest, but we don’t hang out with losers."

It’s actually kinda pathetic how bad they are at being bullies and Flash wonders if it’s how he sounded when he was just like them? No wonder he was never cool in the first place. 

He stands there, very conscious about the fact that his former friends are terrible but also that everyone in the cafeteria is watching him and no one is trying to say anything. Not that he blames them, it’s probably a form of payback for them, Flash Thompson finally getting what he deserves. Flash thinks he should leave the room right now because he never cared about his friends but still, it does hurt and maybe his eyes burn a little but then he feels someone putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Peter Parker of all people and he just smiles at him and says:

"Come eat with us."

And this time he could cry not because it hurts but because he knows he doesn’t deserve Peter's kindness but he is so glad Peter seems to disagree. So, he follows Peter when he hears Jake behind his back saying "of course, Flash is following Penis. I would not be surprised if he was sucking his dick too" and ok, it’s very lame but this one really hurts. It hurts because they are people who he used to hang out with (clearly that’s over now) and he knew they were homophobic but it was never against him. And he knows that there is probably worst than this, but it’s the first time anyone says something homophobic about _him_ and it hurts (and maybe deep down he fears that he says that because he _knows_ how Flash feels about Peter even if it’s impossible because no one does). But Peter just holds on his arm while he drags him to his table where MJ and Ned are already sitting. MJ looks a little bit angry like she is very close to punching him in the face, which is unsurprising, she has always been protective of Peter even before they start dating. Ned looks more sympathetic and says:

"Don’t listen to them, they’re the worst."

"I used to be friends with them," Flash points out and that his way of saying _well I used to be the worst too_. 

"Well, not anymore," Peter says and Flash knows it’s his way of saying _well, you’re not the worst anymore_. 

Then, Peter and Ned start to talk about _Star Wars_ and even if MJ pretends she is so above it, she speaks too much to not be into it and Flash doesn’t say a word. But frankly, he feels more comfortable here than he ever did with his old friends. When they are over, they leave and walk in the hallway, all of them have the same class and Flash finally says:

"Thank you for inviting me."

"You’re welcome," MJ says and it’s not completely sincere but it sounds less aggressive than before. 

"You can eat with us anytime," Peter says and he is being completely sincere so Flash smiles. 

* * *

That’s how he starts to hang out with Peter and his friends. MJ becomes less hostile towards him and after a talk where she tells him that if he hurt Peter, she will personally kill him, they actually get along well. He finds out that MJ and he have a lot in common, like true crime shows, being a little bit mean to people and bad parents (though thankfully, her parents seem to "only" be neglectful and nothing more, Flash wouldn’t wish for anyone to have parents like his). Once the hostility is gone, they actually get along very well and it’s nice to have someone to talk about his parents and to know that they understand. 

Ned is easier to win over because Ned is very similar to Peter in many ways. He is, like Peter, very kind and forgiving and believes in second chance and people being good deep down. He doesn’t tell him that he will kill him if he hurts Peter or anything. Ned is a huge nerd but he is funny and passionate. They find out they have the same kind of taste in movies and not just _Star Wars_. They actually have basically the same opinions on pop culture to the point where it’s uncanny but it’s also great because Flash knows that when Ned recommends something to him, he will love it. And he knows that if he recommends something to Ned, he will watch it and love it and they will be able to talk about it. It’s a relief to finally be able to embrace being a bit of a nerd, to be honest. 

It should be easier with Peter but it’s not. At first, it’s just awkward because both of them know they are very different from who they used to be and that’s so weird. They used to be best friends and now they barely know each other. But after a while, they can build something on new ground and it’s different but it’s great. They are both huge science nerds and they both love superheroes and video games and their sense of humour complete each other in the best way. (The crush he has on Peter definitively doesn’t go away, which is torture really, but Flash doesn’t say a word. One day, he’ll find a way to get over Peter. One day).

At first, they are together at school and it’s already great. Then, they start to invite him outside, for coffee or for a movie. And then, they start to invite him to their movie nights or their sleepover and it’s the best thing. Most of the time, they go to Ned’s or Peter’s place. Peter is always really weird about it. He never lets them inside his bedroom until he went in first. The first time, Flash assumes it’s because the bedroom is messy and he is embarrassed and wants to clean up a bit but then he gets inside the room and it's super messy anyway, so maybe that’s not it. Peter is weird sometimes. 

One of the things he likes best about this new group of friends is that they don’t judge him. They don’t judge him when he is being a nerd, they are even nerdier than him. They don’t judge him when he struggles with his homework, because he is smart but he is not a genius, they help him understand, they are patient and kind about it. It should not be surprising, because they clearly don’t judge each other so why would they be judgemental with him but still, he is not used to that. He is not used to having friends with who he can be himself and who will just like him anyway. He is not used to having friends who care. 

And maybe what he likes best is the fact that they don’t judge each other's sexualities. It should really not be a surprise but everyone in Flash’s life is judgemental about that and that’s so weird for him to see them not be like that. It’s so weird to see just accept it and love each other anyway. The first one who makes a coming out to him is MJ, even if "coming out" is a bit of a stretch. They are just watching _Empire Strikes Back_ and MJ just comments that Leia’s Hoth look is the hottest and both Peter and Ned agree with her. For someone like MJ who seems to enjoy looking mysterious and tough, she seems to love commenting on the fact that she has a crush on basically every actor or actress in everything they watch. Ned comes out one day where they are all hanging out at his place, doing their own thing: MJ is reading, Peter and Flash are doing their homework and Ned is playing video games online. Then, apparently, the internet connexion has a problem and Ned says that it’s biphobic and when Flash asks why because he doesn’t get it, Ned says "Internet is not working when I’m using it and I’m bi, so it’s biphobia" and MJ says something like "damn right" without looking up from her book and Flash doesn’t add anything. Then, the internet starts working again and Ned mumbles "bi rights" and Flash smiles a little. It takes longer to realize that Peter is not straight either, even if it’s really obvious, but maybe Flash is a little bit dense. Peter is not shy about his crush on Thor, because he constantly talks about it because Thor is hot, muscular but also, he smiles like a puppy or something like that. Still, Flash doesn’t realize it until one day, when Peter is still talking about Thor’s arm and MJ tells him "babe, your gay is showing". She never calls him "babe" or any pet name really, her tone is clearly teasing but everyone can see the affection in her eyes and Peter blushes a little. Flash likes this about his new group of friends, he likes that they accept each other completely and jokes about it but never in a mean way. They enjoy teasing each other but it’s always affectionate and it makes Flash feel good. They don’t know he is gay because he never told them but he still feels accepted because he knows they would. He used to feel so bad about it, he used to feel abnormal, disgusting, like there was something wrong with him. But for the first time in his life, he starts to feel like maybe he is alright, and he knows it’s because of them. 

He doesn’t really come out to them and he doesn’t feel like he has to. He just starts to mention finding men attractive and they don’t say anything bad about it, jokes with him when he is being funny or just supports him (the first time he calls himself gay is the most terrifying thing but they don’t make a big deal out of it but he sees the way they look at him like they are really proud of him for saying it and he feels proud of himself too). The first time he mentions a man being hot is weird though and not become of the "man being hot" part. They are at lunch and Betty is now sitting with them. Betty is a new addition, she started to hang out with them after she and Ned become friends. Apparently, they are together in History and had to work on something together. Betty is very kind and smart, a bit shy at first but then she opens and she is opinionated as hell and very cultivated. She fits really well in their group, even if everyone has to ignore how Betty and Ned looked at each other with the biggest heart eyes. That day, they were talking about the Sokovia Accords or more exactly, how they were going to be abandoned which everyone thought was good. Everyone had sided with the UN on this at first, but then, they had actually read the thing and it was well… it was not very good. Not that it was surprising thinking about it now: everyone should have figured something was off when they were announced a few days before they were signed. Peter said that even the Avengers learn about it really late in the process and were never invited to negotiate anything and Flash wonders sometimes how on Earth he knows that (Flash knows that he is Tony Stark’s intern but still, why would he talk about that with him?). Tony Stark had spent all his time trying to amended or even erased and he succeeded, which meant the Rogue Avengers will be able to come back in the US. Peter was very happy about it because he never met the Rogue Avengers but he is a fanboy anyway and can’t wait to _really_ meet them (the "really" is a weird addition but Flash doesn’t comment on it). By now, Flash has accepted that the Stark Internship was not only 100% real but that Peter kinda downplayed the whole thing. Stark Internship is a nice way of saying "being Tony Stark personal intern", which Flash would not have believed if he hadn’t seen Peter get in a car with Tony Stark himself. But that’s not the point. Their very serious conversation about the Sokovia Accords somehow became "who is the hottest superhero". Flash doesn’t really know how they arrived there either. 

"It’s Thor, obviously," Peter says. 

"Of course you would say that," Ned comments. 

"Of course it’s Thor! He is a literal God! He has big strong arms and a cute smile and he is a GOD!"

"I don’t know," MJ says, "I kinda like Captain America. Like, not the fake version of the PSA, the real one, who was insulting homophobic politician on twitter before the whole Sokovia Accords mess."

"Seriously MJ?" Peter sounds so offended, it’s actually kinda hilarious.

"Yeah. First of all, he looks like a Greek God. But mostly, he punches nazis and that’s very sexy of him." 

Everyone at the table stops a moment before agreeing that yeah, punching nazis is very sexy.

"Ok, fair enough," Peter says, "but he still isn’t Thor."

"I like Bruce Banner," Ned says. "He is handsome and he is super smart, that’s the perfect combo!"

"No I have to agree with Peter," Betty says. "Like sure, they are all handsome and we should not ignore how sexy it is when Black Widow punches a guy, but Thor is a god, he is the hottest."

"See, Betty gets it," Peter says with a grin. "You’re my new best friend, sorry Ned."

Ned fakes an offended look and then, MJ turns her attention towards Flash and says:

"What about you Flash? Who is the hottest superhero?"

"Spider-Man," he says without thinking. 

He just feels so comfortable with them that he doesn’t even realize what he said. He does when Peter’s eyes go wide and his cheeks get a little red and when Ned chokes on his drink because he is laughing and suddenly, Flash feels himself becoming red. He is embarrassed because it was not how he planned to tell them (he didn’t plan it actually, but definitely not like this) and now they are making fun of him. Except not really and that’s somehow stranger. Betty’s glance is switching between Ned and Peter and it looks like she is trying to piece a puzzle together and is not very successful so far. Even MJ has a small reaction because she is smiling with a grin that says _I know something you don’t_ which is confusing but then she says:

"Really, Spider-Man? You don’t even know what he looks like. He could be ugly."

"No way. He is dope and he protects the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, but he could still be ugly," Ned says now that he is calm again. 

Flash doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to say it but fuck it, now that the cat is out of the bag, he might as well go for it:

"Nah man, have you seen his ass, no way he is ugly."

At that, Ned starts laughing even harder, even MJ has trouble to keep herself from laughing and Parker is redder than before. Flash exchanges a look with Betty to see if she knows what is so funny because he feels like the others are in on the joke but he is outside. Betty shrugs, clearly not knowing more than him. Then MJ says:

"That’s super valid."

And somehow, Peter gets even redder after that and then, he quickly changes the subject. It’s weird because he looks embarrassed for some reason. And everyone seems to forget about it but the conversation stays somewhere in Flash’s mind. 

* * *

Maybe Flash is just very good at being in denial. He was in denial of how awful his parents were during his whole childhood. He was in denial of how shitty his old friends were. He was in denial about the state of their "friendship" until they kicked him out of their group. He was in denial of his sexuality for most of his life. He was in denial of his crush on Peter until very recently when he finally accepted that, yeah, maybe he does like guys. Yeah, Flash is just very good at being in denial. That’s why, despite all the evidence around him, he doesn’t connect the dots until the truth is literally in front of him. 

It’s not like there was no sign. There were plenty of them, so many of them that it's almost an insult to his intelligence that he just didn’t see it. So many different signs and yet, he didn’t realize the truth about Peter Parker until the moment where he saw him in his suit. 

He is at the Parkers because they have a project for their English class and Peter is not there. It’s incredible because whenever he goes to Peter’s place after school, he is never there. May always says it’s because of the internship. Flash knows the internship is real but also, this internship is weird. It looks like the most chaotic thing in the universe. Still, Flash doesn’t want to ask too many questions about that because he doesn’t want Peter to think he doesn’t believe him because he does. Instead, he just gets inside Peter’s room and starts his homework while he is waiting for him. 

And Peter arrives eventually. Through the window. While crawling on the ceiling. In a Spider-Man suit. _Oh fuck, Parker is Spider-Man_ . _What the fuck?_ And then, Spider-Man gets off the ceiling and sees Flash in front of him and he is still wearing his mask but his eyes go wide in a very Parker way and he takes the mask off, just in case Flash still had any doubt, and says "not again", whatever that means. That’s when Flash starts to function again. He grabs his backpack and says something that is supposed to sound like "I have to go" but is probably just a bunch of random sounds because he is still in shock. Peter calls his name to make him stay but Flash is out and then, he starts to run. 

And it’s like all those signs he ignored come back at his face to tell him how stupid he is for not seeing it. The Stark Internship and knowing Tony Stark? Ok, Peter is super smart but it makes more sense now. Parker disappearing in DC and Spider-Man showing up? Of course, they are the same person. Parker suddenly stopping to wear glass and getting shredded? Yeah, he is a superhero. Spider-Man knowing his name? Of course, he does, it’s _Peter Parker_ . Spider-Man’s voice sounding familiar? Of course, it’s _PETER PARKER_ . Parker saying he never "really" met the Rogue Avenger? Yeah, because he saw them in Germany, as Spider-Man, but never _really_ met them. Parker getting embarrassed when Flash said Spider-Man was the hottest avenger and his friends thinking this was the funniest thing in the world? Of course, because he is Spider-Man and by the look of it, Ned and MJ know. Shit, he told Peter he thought he was hot to his face without knowing it. He told him, to his face, that he has a great ass without knowing it. Maybe Flash should just find the nearest bridge and jump to avoid the embarrassment of ever facing Peter Parker again. 

Instead, Flash goes back to his empty house, his parents not there but for once, he is actually glad they are absent. He doesn’t know how he could explain to them something like that because it’s crazy. He looks at his phone and notices 5 missed phone calls from Peter, obviously, but he doesn’t call him back because he can’t. He also has a bunch of messages, from Peter but also from Ned. He opens Peter’s first. 

_Dude please, I can explain._

_Flash please, can we talk about it._

_Talk to me, please._

_Please Flash._

_I’m sorry you found out this way but can you call me back?_

_I’m freaking out please Flash._

_I get it if you need some time but please, can you at least tell me if you’re alright._

And honestly, all messages are more or less the same, he is freaking out and he wants to talk but he can’t. Then, he opens Ned’s messages:

_Dude, are you ok?_

_Are you ignoring Peter? I can tell him to let you calm down first if you want._

_Just… don’t tell anyone._

_(obviously)_

Flash just sends him a message saying that he just needs some time and then, he turns his phone off. 

* * *

If anyone asks Flash, he is definitively not ignoring Peter Parker, absolutely not. The truth is, he is definitively ignoring him. He just can’t face him. That’s not possible because he doesn’t know what to tell him. So he spends his day alone, going from one classroom to another, always arriving just on time to not sit next to Peter (who, to his credit, doesn’t actually try to force him). He eats his lunch alone. Every time he sees him in the hallway, he runs in the opposite direction. It’s childish, he knows it but he just can’t speak to Peter right now, not when his brain is a mess. And he hates it, especially since Peter looks like a puppy who just got kicked and Flash wants to hug him so bad (well, technically speaking, he wants more than just hugging, but he can’t have that, so he’ll settle for hugging). 

He also hates it because for the first time in forever, he is really alone. When he lost his old friends (even if, looking back, he is not sure he would call them friends), Peter took him in almost right away. He was used to be alone since he was a kid but it’s different. Because yes, his parents are always either not present or might as well not be considering how much they pay attention to him and his old friends only cared about his money. But before Peter, Ned, MJ and Betty, Flash didn’t really know what it felt like to have people around you, to be loved and cared for. He didn’t know what it felt like to matter to others but he does now. And that’s why it’s so terrible to be alone again. Loneliness feels so much more crushing when you know there is another option. 

On his second day of forced isolation, Brad Davis, one of his old friends (and quite frankly one of the worst person Flash ever met) decided that since Flash is alone again, it’s fair game to make fun of him. Not that they stopped after he was kicked out of their group, but he knows that being friends with MJ might have protected him (because not only is MJ truly terrifying but Brad also has a crush on her). Flash tries not to pay attention to him most of the time, Brad is petty and an asshole. But Brad knows how to get his attention.

"Well, I guess even a freak like Penis Parker was tired of hanging around a fag like you."

And the worst thing is, deep down, Flash knows Brad has no idea. Brad uses dirty words like "fag" because he is a homophobic piece of shit but he doesn’t know that Flash is gay. Still, that hurts because he puts the finger on his biggest wound. It’s an old one and Flash is healing now, he is starting to accept himself and love himself and most days, he can. But then, someone will say shit like that and he is spiralling down in self-hatred again because people like him are disgusting and unlovable and…

"Fuck off Brad and leave my friend alone."

Flash looks up to see MJ. She is glaring at Brad and if a look could kill, Brad would be dead. She takes him by the wrist and drags him away before Brad can even say anything and once they are relatively isolated, she says:

"Are you alright?"

She has this look in her eye and Flash knows it’s concern. MJ is fiercely protective of the people she cares about and Flash is so grateful that he somehow managed to become one of those people. He nods and MJ says:

"I can’t believe you used to be friends with that asshole."

"Friend is a strong word. I used to hang out with him."

"Well, anyway, thankfully you’re friends with us now because you’re too cool for someone like Brad Davis."

Flash is not going to lie, MJ telling him she thinks he is cool is probably the biggest compliment he could ever receive. 

"Speaking of friends, you should talk to Peter."

Flash sighs. 

"I know."

"He thinks you’re mad at him. Because he lied to you about… well, you know."

"What? Of course, I’m not mad at him!"

"Then why are you ignoring him?"

"I’m not ignoring him."

She looks at him with a face that says _do you think I’m some kind of idiot_ and Flash sighs again. 

"Ok fine, I’m ignoring him, but I’m not mad."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I’m just processing ok. It’s a lot. Tell him that ok. Tell him I just need some time to…"

"Process?"

"Yeah, to process."

"OK, I’ll tell him, but don’t take too long. We miss you at lunch."

And then she is gone. 

Here are the things Flash needs to process: Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Flash’s favourite superhero, his superhero crush and really, his life model. It’s hard for him to reconcile the image he has of Peter and the one he has of Spider-Man. It’s not that Peter couldn’t be a hero because he is kind and brave and selfless and compassionate and generous and exactly the type of person who would become a superhero if he had power (which well, he did). It’s just that in Flash’s mind, Spider-Man was more like a 30-year-old with a job and an adult life or something like that and nerdy, a bit clumsy, adorable Peter definitively doesn’t fit that description. It’s also hard to accept it because it puts everything into perspective. Flash bullied Peter and while he knows that for some reason Peter forgave him, it’s still something he is really ashamed of. And now that he knows that Peter is Spider-Man, he feels worse, because now he knows that Peter never fought back against him, even though he could have, which only proves to Flash that Peter is the best person in the world. And Flash is the asshole who bullied Spider-Man. 

(And also, maybe, just maybe, Flash is really embarrassed because now that his friends know he is gay and that he is very gay for Spider-Man, Flash never stopped himself for making comments about the fact that he loves Spider-Man and Peter IS Spider-Man. He told Peter he has a crush on him in front of him without knowing and maybe he wants to die because he also does have a crush on Peter himself and he doesn’t need that.)

Still, he can’t ignore Peter forever. So on Friday, he waits for him after the decathlon practice. Peter is the last one there, waiting for MJ. He doesn’t notice Flash but MJ clearly does because she takes her things, says something to Peter and then leaves, patting Flash’s shoulder without saying a word, leaving them alone. There is a long pause and then, Flash says the first thing that comes to his mind:

"You destroyed my car."

It takes a few seconds for Peter to realize what he is talking about and then, his face goes from confusion to complete horror. 

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry about that."

Flash laughs and Peter relaxes a little. 

"It’s fine, my dad was a bitch about it but nothing new. I was really glad to help"

Peter chuckles and gets closer to Flash. 

"I’m sorry for running away," Flash says. "And for ignoring you. It was just… a lot."

Peter chuckles again. "I can imagine. We’re good right?"

"Of course," Flash says and of course he means it. 

"Good. Because you did say I was the hottest avengers."

Flash feels himself blushing and he must have a look of horror on his face because Peter is laughing. 

"I’m flattered you know, but I’m not even an avenger."

Peter is really cute when he is like that and Flash wants to die. 

"I’m just teasing," he says. "I’m sure I was not what you imagined."

Flash chuckles. He didn’t notice that Peter was so close. 

"You’re probably disappointed."

"Not at all," Flash says. 

They are so close that Flash can see all the details in Peter’s wonderful eyes. He looks down at his lips that he really wants to kiss. When he looks up to see his eyes again, he notices that Peter is also looking at his lips. 

(And for the first time in his life, Flash thinks that maybe he doesn’t _need_ to get over Peter. Hope is a strange strange thing.)

Flash doesn’t know who makes the first move but what he knows is that a second later, Peter is kissing him and Flash doesn’t hesitate before kissing back. He’s been dreaming of this for as long as he can remember. It’s surreal and Peter’s lips are so soft and his kiss is gentle and sweet, just like him. The kiss ends too quickly if you ask Flash but maybe it’s a good thing because suddenly, his brain functions again and he remembers something quite important. 

"Oh my god… I mean, we can’t… MJ…"

"Hey no, it’s fine, she knows and she is ok with it."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she is really smart, so she noticed and we talked about it. Well, she mercilessly made fun of me for my obvious crush on you until I admitted it and then, she told me it was cool, because she believes in free love and she is totally ok with being in a polyamorous relationship and sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous, please say something."

"You have a crush on me?"

Because really, it’s the only information that matters to him right now. Peter Parker has a crush on him. The boy he likes, that he had frankly liked since pretty much forever, this boy likes him back. Peter blushes and it’s so pretty damn cute and he says:

"Well yeah. I thought the kiss made that obvious."

And Flash can only smile because he has never been happier in his entire life. He takes Peter’s face in his hand and crashes their lips together again, just because he can. The kiss lasts longer this time, still not long enough if you ask Flash. When they part, Peter has this dazzled look on his face and Flash thinks Peter has never been more handsome. 

"I have a crush on you too," he says, even if really, what he wants to say is that he loves him. But it feels a little sudden to say it right away, so it will work for now. 

"It’s not just because I’m Spider-Man right?"

He looks so insecure, so scared of this possibility. Flash just kisses him again, softly and says:

"I liked you long before you were Spider-Man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like, probably since the first time I saw you when we were 7."

Peter’s smile is so bright that Flash thinks he falls just a little bit more in love. And so, Peter kisses him again, just because they can and just because they want to. And for a moment, life seems perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language and I often miss a few mistakes. 
> 
> As usual, comments are really appreciated!


End file.
